Aphrodisiaque
by TeArS-oF-pEaRl
Summary: Tout le monde se souvient de ce passage du tome 6 où le matin de l'anniversaire de Ron, celuici est accidentellement tombé amoureux de Romilda Vane en mangeant des chocolats étant destinés à Harry? Venez lire la suite.


**Disclamer: **Tout reviens à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

**Pairing:**Ron/Hermione.

**Rating: **PG

**Titre: **Aphrodisiaque.

**Mot de l'auteur**:Tout le monde se souvient de ce passage du tome 6 où le matin de l'anniversaire de Ron, celui-ci est accidentellement tombé amoureux de Romilda Vane en mangeant des chocolats étants destinés à Harry ?  
Et bien, imaginé que Romilda Vane n'est pas mis de l'Amortencia, ce fameux philtre d'amour, mais une potion aphrodisiaque dans ces chaudrons en chocolat et qu'accidentellement un certain rouquin et une certaine brunette n'ont pas sû retenir leur gourmandise...  
(**Note: **Le début de cette histoire est empreinté au livre, mais le reste est tiré de mon imagination).

**Aphrodisiaque**

C'était un samedi du mois de mars tout à fait ordinaire enfin...pas si ordinaire que ça, puisque nous étions le 1er mars.  
Vous me direz, et alors ? Qu'a t-il d'exceptionnel ce jour ? Je vous répondrais, qu'il est exceptionnel car c'est l'anniversaire de Ron Weasley.  
Ce grand rouquin, aux yeux bleus azur, aux joues parsemées d'adorables taches de rousseurs, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et toujours présent pour aider ses amis.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ron, dit Harry. Tiens c'est pour toi.  
Il jeta un paquet sur le lit de son ami et s'ajouta ainsi au petit tas d'autres cadeaux qui avaient sans doute été apportés au cours de la nuit par les elfes de maison.

-Merci, dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Pendant qu'il ouvrait son présent, Harry fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de sa carte du Maraudeur afin de surveiller une nouvelle fois Drago Malfoy.

-Voyons un peu, murmura-t-il en la rapportant dans son lit.  
Il l'a tapota doucement et chuchota : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».  
Ron découvrit le cadeau d'Harry, c'était une nouvelle pair de gants de gardien. Depuis qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe, l'année dernière, il en avait bien besoin. Les siens avaient perdus leurs couleurs, et la matière qui n'était autre que de la peau de dragon, était usée au niveau des paumes. Il le remercia avec enthousiasme.  
Par ses parents, il avait reçu une grosse montre en or avec des symboles anciens gravés sur le bord et de minuscules étoiles mouvantes en guise d'aiguilles.

-Tu as vu ce que mes parents m'ont offert ? Je crois que je vais devenir majeur l'année prochaine aussi pour avoir encore des cadeaux comme ça !  
Harry marmonna qu'un simple « cool », ne quittant du regard la carte, car il venait de s'apercevoir que Malfoy n'était plus dans son dortoir.  
Leurs ventres commençaient à crier famine. Ron ne pouvant pas attendre, s'empressa de s'habiller et commença à descendre les marches :  
-Alors tu viens déjeuner ? J'ai faim moi !  
-Tu as toujours faim Ron ! Répondit Harry d'un air amusé. Descend je te rejoins !  
-D'accord.

Le survivant prononça un « Méfait accompli » et s'habilla.  
Il ne cessait de ce demander où été passé le Serpentard.  
Il n'était présent dans la carte.  
Il avait disparu.

En prenant ses baskets sous son lit, il remarqua la boîte de chaudrons en chocolat offerte par Romilda Vane à Noël. Il l'a pris avec lui et descendit dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Il les avait complètement oublié, peut être que Ron les voudraient, lui qui est si gourmand pensa t-il.  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, il l'aperçut Hermione.  
Depuis que Ron, était avec lavande, elle ne s'approchait plus d'eux plus particulièrement du rouquin. Mais la voyant là, discuté avec lui, il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver ?  
Harry s'avança et salua ses deux amis :  
-Salut Harry ! Répondit Hermione comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vous vous reparlez tous les deux ?  
-on peut dire ça, Répondit Ron.  
-Vu que c'est son anniversaire, j'ai décidé de revenir. S'expliqua la jeune fille

Le survivant s'asseya à côté de son ami, étonné et posa près de son assiette la boîte de chocolat.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le rouquin.  
-Oh ça ! C'est Romilda qui me l'avait offert, c'est une boîte de chaudrons en chocolat, tu la veux ?  
-Oh avec plaisir, merci !

Hermione le regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Décidément il ne changera jamais ! pensa t-elle.  
Il ouvrit la boîte et en prit un.  
-Vous en voulez ? Demanda t-il la tendant vers ses amis.  
-Non-merci, dit Harry, apparemment toujours préoccupé par la disparition soudaine de Malfoy.  
-Moi je veux bien ! S'exclama la jeune préfète en saisissant un entre ses doigts fins.  
-Alors, tu as vu ce que faisait Malfoy ? Demanda Ron à voix basse, même si nous étions samedi et que la salle était à moitié vide.  
-Non, Répondit Harry, il n'était pas sur la carte.  
Ses deux amis le regardaient avec des yeux tout ronds.

-Quoi ?? Dirent-ils en cœur.  
-Oui, c'est comme s'il avait disparu...  
Ron pris un autre chocolat machinalement, mais ne quitta pas des yeux Harry.  
-Tu es chure qu'il n'était pas dans chon dortoir ? Demanda le jeune Weasley, la bouche pleine.  
-Oui, j'ai bien regardé...Répondit-il l'air agacé mais inquiet.  
-Il ne traînait pas dans les couloirs ? Insista Hermione tout en se servant dans la boîte à son tour.  
-Non, je vous assure qu'il n'était nulle part ! Répondit-il durement. Et si on allait dans le parc en discuter, on n'est mieux qu'ici non ? Demanda t-il.  
-Ouais bonne idée ! Parce que là je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, c'est peut être la salle...en tout cas je commence à avoir chaud ! Répondit Ron en pinçant sa chemise, la faisant secouer à fin de produire de l'air.  
-Moi aussi, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un four ! révéla Hermione, essayant de faire un chignon avec ses cheveux, même si cela était compliqué comme ils étaient ébouriffés.

Les trois amis décidèrent donc de se lever, et de partir en direction du parc de l'école.  
-Passe-moi cette boîte ! lança Hermione en la piquant des mains de Ron.  
Elle prit un chaudron en chocolat quant :  
-Rend moi ça, elle est à moi ! S'écria le rouquin chipant à son tour la boîte et profitant qu'elle soit entre ses mains pour reprendre une autre gourmandise.  
-mais je veux la tenir ! Reprit la jeune fille, la saisissant de nouveau.

Harry les regardaient, un sourcil levé, hochant la tête, avec une expression sur le visage qui traduisait « Quels gamins ces deux là !. »  
-Bon c'est moi qui la prendrais d'accord ? Dit-il, interrompant la dispute de ses amis, prenant la boîte entre son bras.  
Hermione croisa les siens et regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Lui aussi faisant de même, leurs regards exprimaient un « C'est de ta faute ! », Mais ils ne dire aucun mots et suivirent Harry vers la sortie.

-Il faut absolument savoir ce qu'il manigance, Révéla le survivant en franchissant le seuil de la grande porte, se retrouvant dans le corridor.  
Il s'arrêta.  
-Sa se trouve, il a pu sortir de Poudelard...non c'est impossible...les seuls à connaître les passages secrets sont nous trois, Fred et Georges...mais alors comment à t-il fait ?  
Toujours retourner, face au mur, il réfléchissait quant :  
-Sa y est ! Je crois savoir...Exprima t-il, le visage rayonnant comme si un rayon lumineux lui avait traversé l'esprit.  
-Il a dû...Commença t-il, ne pouvant continuer sa phrase à la vue de ce spectacle, en effet, au moment où il s'était retourner pour faire partager à ses amis ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il les aperçut là, en train de s'embrasser avec fougue, gigotant dans tous les sens et se serrant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.  
Harry bouche-bée, laissa tomber la boîte au sol et décida de les séparer au plus vite.

-Ola ola ola ola ola... ! Prononça t-il s'approchant d'eux, essayant de les séparer en se mettant entre eux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Malfoy prépare peut être un sale coup et vous, tous ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous embrasser...enfin si on peut appeler ça s'embrasser, car on avait l'impression que vous...vous dévoriez...bref, il faut que j'arrête sinon les images vont me hanter toute la nuit.  
Il commençait à prendre un air dégoûté.

-Bah quoi, on a pas le droit ? Répondit Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres, fixant Ron qui lui même envoya un regard malice.  
-O.K...sa m'a l'air plus grave que je ne le pensais...Révéla Harry inquiet et à la fois choqué en venant d'apercevoir Hermione passé sa langue sur ses lèvres avec sensualité, ne quittant toujours pas le regard de Ron qui commençait à devenir mielleux même presque celui d'un prédateur près à attaquer sa proie qui elle-même attendait avec impatience de se faire dévorer.  
C'était assez flippant pensa harry.

-Oh Ron! J'aurais tant voulu te donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire...Dit-elle avec une petite mine boudeuse faisant penser à celle d'un enfant et qui prenait soudain l'aspect d'un sourire coquin.  
-Tu l'entend Harry ? Laisse moi je t'en supplie ! je ne peux plus lui résister! Dit Ron désemparé, essayant d'échapper au bras de son meilleur ami.  
-Je crois qu'on va plutôt aller dans la salle commune, dit-il, avant que lavande ne vous voit.  
Il les saisit, essayant de les séparés au maximum et se dirigea vers la salle.  
Arrivé là bas, il les fit s'asseoir chacun d'en un fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre, assez éloigné, afin d'éviter le pire et lui se mettant au milieu préférant rester debout au cas ou.

-Bon maintenant vous allez m'écouter, insista t-il, j'ai trouvé pourquoi Drago avait disparu de la carte, il a tout simplement été dans la salle sur demande, vu que la carte ne la connais pas, il était impossible de le voir.  
-C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait comme salle, au moins ont serait tranquille, hein Mione ? lança Ron en direction de la jeune fille.  
-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Harry, ah vous êtes dégoûtant ! S'exclama t-il après avoir saisit.  
La jeune Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir, faisant glisser sa main de sa nuque vers son ventre en passant par sa poitrine.  
Ce qui excitait particulièrement le jeune rouquin.  
-Oh je t'en pris Harry ! Laisse moi la rejoindre ! Supplia le rouquin à son meilleur ami.  
Elle continua à le faire languire, en jouant avec lui, en commençant à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, découvrant presque sa poitrine.  
Ron n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de fondre sur place, ses mains agrippés aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-j'en ai marre ! Lança Harry, attirant enfin l'attention de ses amis. Je vois que vous vous en fichez de ce que je vous raconte ! Dit-il avec colère. Je sais pas ce qui vous prend aujourd'hui mais vous auriez put choisir un autre jour franchement et sans ma présence !  
-J'en peux plus ! Révéla Hermione.  
-De quoi ? Demanda le survivant avec une lueur d'espoir, espérant qu'elle est enfin comprise la situation.  
-J'AI ENVIE DE RON !!! Cria t-elle désespérément.  
Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avec désolation.  
Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Soudain, le tableau de la Grosse dame pivota, laissant apparaître une chevelure rousse : c'était Ginny .  
Harry remercia le ciel, enfin quelqu'un qui va pouvoir l'aider.  
-Ginny ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme et soulagement, la prenant par les épaules.  
-Et bien, c'est la fête ici apparemment !  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le meilleur ami du rouquin perplexe.  
La jeune fille se contenta d'un bref signe de la tte en direction de ce qui se trouvait derrière le survivant qui suivit son regard et se retourna afin de comprendre, et là il vit qu'Hermione avait quitté son fauteuil et était à présent à califourchon sur Ron dans l'autre fauteuil, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avec sauvagerie et la jeune préfète commençait à déboutonner la chemise du rouquin qui celui-ci tenait la jeune brunette par les hanches.  
-Oh non sa va pas recommencer ! Ginny vient m'aider !  
Tous les deux accoururent vers les deux jeunes gens enflammés.  
Ginny retira Hermione en la prenant par les bras et l'écarta de son frère.  
Harry quant à lui retenait Ron.

-Mais laissez-nous !!! Crièrent les deux concernés, essayant de se débattre chacun de leur côté.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? leurs hormones se sont enfin réveillés ou quoi ?  
Demanda la jeune rouquine amusée.  
-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry décidément perdu. Attends voir...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ils ont commencé à faire ça quand j'ai ramené ces foutus chocolats...  
-Quels chocolats ?  
-Ceux que Romilda m'avaient offert pour Noël, je n'y avais pas touché jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je les ai donné à ton frère qui les a partagé avec Hermione.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle avait mis là dedans, une potion aphrodisiaque ?  
-Sûrement, à en juger par leur état, ou une potion du désir, j'en sais rien...  
-ET MOI JE DESIRE RON !!! Lança Hermione.  
-En tout cas c'est fort ! Dit Ginny étonnée.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais les surveiller ? Je devais faire quelque chose mais avec eux deux...c'est juste pour une heure, d'ici là je pense que les effets de la potion auront disparus.  
-D'accord, de toute façon j'ai rien à faire en ce moment...  
-Merci, répondit-il en posant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune Weasley qui abordait à présent un teint soudainement rosé.  
Il commençait à se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand il s'arrêta :  
-Fais attention, et...fait en sorte qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin...tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-T'inquiète pas !

Et il traversa le tableau.  
Après avoir été jusqu'à la salle sur demande et après avoir pu confirmer ce qu'il avait découvert, Harry décida de retourner à la salle commune après être resté environ une heure et demie dans les couloirs.  
En entrant, il vit Ginny affalée sur une chaise.  
-Alors ? Demanda le jeune Gryffondors.  
-Et bien, c'était épuisant. Tout d'abord, j'ai dû faire croire à Lavande que son Ron-Ron était parti à Pré-au-lard, sa la mis en rogne car elle croyait qu'il était partit sans elle, puis ils avaient faim, alors ne pouvant pas sortir d'ici, heureusement qu'il y avait le bol de fraises oublié sur la table par Parvati, mais c'était une mauvaise idée, car ils se cherchaient en faisant exprès de manger « savoureusement », surtout Hermione, je ne la connaissait pas si coquine ! J'ai été obligée de retenir Ron deux fois et c'est pas une mince à faire, crois-moi ! Mais vaut mieux que je t'épargne le reste...révéla t-elle gênée, déjà que là, je vais passer une excellente nuit c'est sûr !  
-Oui, je crois que moi aussi !  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

-Ils sont où ? Demanda t-il.  
-Dans votre dortoir.  
-Quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?? Questionna t-il affolé.  
-Ne t'affole pas, ils se disputent.  
-Ils se disputent ?? Dit-il ne comprenant plus rien.  
-Bah tu vois, je voulais prendre un livre et à peine j'ai tournée le dos qu'ils étaient collés ensemble et au moment où j'allais les séparer, Ron s'est mis à glisser sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione et là bah...elle lui a foutu ne gifle ! Apparemment la potion ne faisait plus effet, tu avais raison et ils ont commencé à se disputer.  
-Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça ! Révéla Harry, soulagé que se soit terminé. Il faut que j'aille les avertir pour MalFoy, maintenant qu'ils ont retrouvé la raison.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le dortoir et ouvrirent la porte quant un spectacle se présentait à nouveau à eux :  
Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur un lit et s'embrassaient tendrement.  
-A ce que je vois ils se sont réconciliés ! Lança Ginny.  
-Tu es sûre que la potion s'est dissipée ?  
-Oui, en tout cas Ron aura eu n anniversaire mouvementé !  
-Ca c'est clair ! Dit Harry.  
-Tu sais, là on ne peut rien faire, c'est leur amour qui s'exprime, ils ont enfin compris qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils se désiraient surtout ! Dit-elle en souriant, Tu veux un chocolat ?

**FIN**

**Alors vous en avez penser quoi? En tout je me suis amusée à l'écrire :p  
Reviews please. **


End file.
